


Mixed Drinks? Mixed messages!

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e19 Transition, F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: During Josh and Donna's vacation during Transition, they go to an outdoor bar, sand under your feet etc. Donna gets up to mischief and poor Josh is confused





	Mixed Drinks? Mixed messages!

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What do you want?” Josh asked Donna, settling them at a table

“I’d like sex on the beach, please,” Dona smiled at him. Josh looked at her, wide eyed.

“Much as I applaud your ‘out there’ attitude, are you sure sex on the beach is a good idea?” 

“I do, Josh. I really want it,” Donna licked her lips as she spoke.

“Why?”

“It’ll make me feel good,” Donna stated.

“But won’t the sand make it, I dunno, uncomfortable?” he asked.

“No, the sand will just add to the experience.” 

By now Josh was rather confused. He felt as though he was being asked to participate in a college fantasy – gorgeous woman, balmy evening and the offer of sex on the beach. He and Donna’s physical relationship was still new and they were at it when ever they had an opportunity. But sex in public wasn’t something he felt he could embrace!

“Are you sure?” he asked nervously, unsure as to how Donna would respond.

“Yes. No. Wait. I think I’d rather have a screaming orgasm.”

Josh started to splutter. This was getting way beyond what he could deal with. Sex in public was one thing. They could be discreet. But Donna asking him for a screaming orgasm? That was NOT being discreet. What if they were overheard? What would the press make of the new Chiefs of Staff for POTUS and FLOTUS respectively, indulging in a screaming orgasm on a Hawaiian beach?

Josh looked at Donna. She was looking at him with smoky eyes that betrayed just how aroused she was. He didn’t know what to do. Donna’s confident sexuality was quite a turn on and his body was responding accordingly. If this was what she wanted, how could he deny her? He couldn’t, could he? Maybe. The risk of being caught, while quite erotic, was also fraught with potential problems if they were caught. What little blood still flowing to his brain was helping him to demonstrate that at least one of them was thinking clearly!

Josh nuzzled Donna’s neck and offered “ How about we leave the screaming orgasm for later in the night?”

Donna sighed as she felt his breath dance across her cheek. “Good idea,” she surrendered. “But I still want something now.”

“What do you want?”

“A slippery nipple would be nice.”

Josh started to visualise a naked Donna, various body parts covered in a sheen of sweat, slippery to touch.

“Josh,” Donna said. No response. “Josh,” Donna said more forcefully, waving her hand in front of his glazed eyes. “Josh, do you want anything? What do you want?”

Donna’s voice penetrated the fog of desire clouding his mind. But he still couldn’t string together a coherent sentence. So she took matters into her own hands and chose a drink for him.

“How about a blowjob? Do you want one? I’ll buy you one,” she said with a straight face.

Josh yelped. “Donna, you can’t say that.”

“Why not? People get them all the time.”

“How do you know?”

“I get around. I hear things,” Donna smiled. “Or maybe you’d prefer a long slow comfortable screw against a wall?”

For Josh, that was the light bulb moment. Finally tuned to what Donna was doing, he decided to call her bluff.

“You know what? I think we should have sex on the beach. Right now. You can’t leave Hawaii without experiencing it. In fact, you should get someone to take a photo of you enjoying it and your screaming orgasm.”

Donna looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“What gave me away?”

“The thing about …the against the wall thing,” Josh replied.

“Too much?”

“Yeah, tempting as it may be, you and I both know I’m getting too old for that kind of activity. You should have stopped at the screaming orgasm.”

“But I had you!” Donna challenged.

“You certainly did! Nothing new about that. You always had me,’ he kissed her on the lips. “Now, about that screaming orgasm you wanted…”


End file.
